Joe Marcus
Joe Marcus was a legendary Regian Architect and flight instructor, who created the Artificial Intelligence Program Miera Raider 43 Miera, 4 months after the construction of the Moral Raider 43 Star Ship in hopes of aiding it's future crew with some aide incase of the events of an Emergency should occur. He is also the one who was later mentioned by Miera to be the true designer of the Moral Raider 43 Star Ship. ''History He was widely known to have taught Continental Romania who is also known as Mega Jerora Roran how to fly, after he has lost all of his memories, due to a crash landing in an unnamed wasteland. Despite many failed attempts on trying to regain his memories, and also damaging the MR.43 several times, Joe Marcus sensed great passion for Mega, and knew that he was the right Android to have kept his creation since 1924. At the same time, he had also managed to repair Miera, who was knocked out cold during Impact, and suffered damage to her main Life support systems keeping her active. One day, while After Mega is too scared to get in his own ship again, Joe fakes an Injury by knocking down a large Gravity lift and throwing himself onto a soft surface so that the Gravity lift could crash down below. Terrified, Mega runs out to aide him, where Joe tells Mega to get him a doctor, at a near by village that was located 13 miles North of the Space port. Mega is hesitant at first, but than reluctantly faces his Fears and manages to get his Talent back, for the safety of Joe Marcus, and even managed to make it through the tight Canyon without much damage. He than landed at fast speed, and retrieved Cloud Ramian Doctor Heriant Harbor, who at first is confused on the where abouts of the emergency, but comes anyway. Miera after having to be shut down for several hours eventually reactivates, and is soon over joyed when she finds out Mega got his memory back. When Mega returns back to the Space port, and steps out, he is horrified to see the Port diserted, and abandoned as if it had been for hundreds of years. He starts to panic as he starts to search around for Joe Marcus calling his name. At the same time Dr Harbor who is now confused at the where abouts of this situation than demanded if they're was an injured machine in the area or not, Mega replies that there was and continues searching, the Dr is still confused until he hears the words "Mr Marcus!" Him and Miera are both surprised by this sudden name, as Mega enters the hangers seeing it a mess, but the Medals, and designs of multiple ships dating all the way back to the 1920's to early Nineteenth Century, is still shown. Miera, attempts to try and explain to Mega, the situation of Joe Marcus, but Mega too panicked on what happened to Joe, doesn't listen and instead pleads with her to help him find him. Miera is saddened at first, but before she could reply she was interrupted by Dr. Harbor who eventually states that the Space Port hasn't been used in years, ever since the Land slide bared up most of the gaps around the port, and explained the history he had with Joe Marcus and what led him to become grounded due to a Destroyed circuit located in his center spine. Mega than tries to explain that he left Joe about 3 minutes ago, under one of the abandoned Space cruisers and runs off back into the hanger where he finds his cane. Dr Harbor, and Miera who followed them in here watch as Mega shows them his proof of Joe Marcus's Existence. Miera than explains to Mega that Joe Marcus designed and Created both her and the MR.43, and that he was her father, she than grabs both Mega's shoulders and than explains that he had died away 620 years ago. Mega realizes he was helped by an Guardian angel for allowing him to get his Flying talent back he also kept a mysterious Photo portrait of both him and Marcus together with the MR.43 behind them, and also thanked him for creating Meira. He than flies back to his sould Nation of Romanian with Miera as Joe's voice echoes across the sky. ''"I'm very proud of you Mega, your a Country of soul, Miera made the right choice picking you." Trivia *''Joe Marcus bared a strong resemblance to Joe Mcgee, from TaleSpin, a cartoon 2091riveraisrael used to watch in the 90's...'' *''Joe Marcus died of an unknown cause, but was known to die roughly 7 weeks before Mega's arrival and testing of the Moral Raider 43 on October 27th, 1924...'' *''Joe Marcus was the first Guardian Angel to ever make an appearance in a PROJECT Creation...'' Category:Males Category:Deceased